For All I Hold Dear
by SonofOdin112
Summary: When her mother and father died and Yang left her behind, Ruby was left with nothing- that is, until she summoned seven Servants to her side in her time of need. A drastically different Ruby will make her mark on the world of Remnant... for good or ill.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Fate Series. Those belong to Rooster Teeth and Nasu.**

 **Prologue: The Seven Servants**

The first to see her was the Berserker.

She had been summoned by her, right next to her, in fact. The Grimm attempted to attack her Master, but the Berserker took care of them quite easily. She noted that she felt quite odd, but chalked that up to her odd summon.

When she had seen the severity of the wounds of her Master, she had immediately taken her upstairs, out of the basement and into one of the bedrooms to immediately began treatment. There, she saw the truth of the situation.

Lacerations, broken bones, internal bleeding, infections, malnutrition... the list went on and on. The girl's eyes were empty, a dead girl walking. Looking around, Berserker saw with mounting horror that the majority of the house was covered in thick dust.

When she saw the mass of Command Seals, 21 to be exact, on a five-year-old child, she swore that she would save the child, no matter what. She had seen that look too many times on veteran soldiers.

She swore on her true name, Florence Nightingale, the Angel of Crimea, that she would not fail her Master.

* * *

The second was the Assassin.

Summoned about 1.7 kilometers from the Master, he first was irritated that not even the mind-numbing task of being Alaya's dog would stop him from being summoned to the very thing that he was trying to avoid. The only consolation that was that he would finally be able to destroy the damned thing.

Frustration, however, was replaced by confusion when he felt no connection to the grail, but instead a sort of...feeling, like he belonged to the world. He felt physical, real, and after checking himself over, he realized that he was alive, and disconnected from the Spirit of Humanity to boot while retaining his supernatural abilities and skills. Yet, there still was a small tie that connected him to... something.

After a few minutes pinpointing where the source was, he got there without any problems. As his past self, it would have taken a while, but now with A+ Agility, he shot over there in record time. He tracked it to a homely cabin in the woods. Slipping through the windows, he was shocked to see a 5-year-old crimsonette girl lying unconscious in a bed, with bandages covering both her arms and head. Looking around, he noticed that not only the area around her was conspicuously clean, the area beyond looked like no one had ever lived there for a while.

Exploring around, he saw a small picture frame that looked maintained and leaned in for a closer look. The picture within showed a young woman with silver eyes holding a bundle of cloth while a muscled blonde man stood over the two, making a peace sign with two fingers. Seeing a sticky note posted on the frame, he leaned in for a closer look.

It read, "Daddy, Mommy, I miss you."

When Nightingale came in from her supply run, she was surprised to see a tanned red-shrouded man with white hair kneeling next to the girl, taking her limp hand with one of his own.

The Assassin Class Servant, EMIYA, would not care for the wishes and dreams of a child.

But for a Master who gave him back control of his life, the Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu would try to bring his master out of the hell she was living.

* * *

It took an entire year before other Servants showed up.

By that time, Kiritsugu had been taking odd jobs around Patch, a handyman, if you will. Sometimes he helped fight off Grimm, his Calico and knife tearing through the beings with ease. Other times, he was cultivating a shadow group to protect his Master through information. Nightingale, on the other hand, worked at the Patch General Hospital and was praised for her talent in healing patients and tending to people... even if she went to extremes to fast.

Throughout their time, Kiritsugu noted a few things. One, they retained their Servant stats and powers, like he thought. Secondly, even though they were actually alive and weren't tied to the Grail or had the spirit of the Earth trying to erase them, they still had no need for food and water. Not like their body didn't want it, just that their body would not deteriorate without them. Finally, they truly were tied to the girl, like some sort of familiar, but they got their mana from something else, something that came from the moon.

In any case, through Nightingale's treatment and his budding web, they were able to get Ruby Rose to a more stable condition, but Nightingale often bemoaned the fact that they were not able to feed her properly due to Kiritsugu being a walking kitchen disaster and Nightingale having no experience in cooking as well. It was a boring, yet fulfilling life that he never realized that he had wanted until now.

That all changed when the Assassin got an odd report about men that had arrived recently in Patch. Specifically, they were looking for someone with red tattoos on their hand. One of the people living here had pointed them towards the house.

Which brought the Assassin to his current predicament.

Bullets peppered the ground, forcing the scorpion Faunus (a race of people who possessed animal qualities) into cover as Kiritsugu's Calico tore at the man's cover. Besides him, Nightingale dueled another man, matching blow for blow, and using her understanding of the human body to land crushing blows that forced the man to his knees, despite the man's inability to feel pain. Originally, they seemed to have barriers that kept them from taking too much damage and had a few more men.

One shot from the Contender and a few of Nightingale's blows quickly changed that.

"Damn you!" The scorpion man snarled as he attempted to throw another blow at the Assassin, which was easily dodged and left the man open to another few blows that sent him sprawling. The man coughed and hacked as he attempted to rise again, only to fall back to the ground as Kiritsugu sheathed the Calico and brought out one of his Noble Phantasm, Phantasmal Punishment, twirling the knife around as he watched the man attempt to rise again to no effort. Besides him, the other man staggered and fell, too many blows from the Angel of Crimea laying the brute low.

Kiritsugu turned to look at Nightingale as she calmly hefted up the brute of a man with one arm. "Where are you taking them?"

"To jail," the Berserker replied calmly. "These brutes attempted to violate the sanctuary of my hospital. They deserve no sort of mercy from me."

The Magus Killer rolled his eyes but nodded as the Berserker proceeded to grab the scorpion as well after knocking him out with one blow. Despite her looks, Nightingale, as a Berserker Class Servant, had B+ Strength, and as such, could deadlift around 12000 pounds. Two males were no problem for her, even if she thought that the wood cabin was some sort of hospital. He took a step to go back inside... then swiveled around, hand drawing out the Calico as Nightingale lifted her pepperbox revolver, both aiming towards the copse of trees.

"Calm yourselves."

The brush shivered to reveal two males standing near them. The first person had long blond hair that went down to his back, a sharp, angular face, and kind green eyes. He wore gold plated leather armor over a white chiton and armored leggings which ended in, oddly enough, open sandals. He carried a golden bow, with no quiver to be seen, and Kiritsugu could see a horse tail twitching behind him.

The other male, who had dropped into a combat stance, had spikey green hair that stood straight up save a few bangs which fell across his left eye. Cold yellow eyes watched for any movement, paying extra attention to Kiritsugu. He wore black and silver armor which fit well with his lanky frame, and a red sash hung across his body, wrapped just under his right shoulder plate and falling to his left hip, the excess trailing behind him like some cape. The names came to the Magus Killer, and he relaxed his grip on the Calico. "Chiron. Achilles," he greeted each one.

The blonde male smiled. "Relax, Achilles. These are friends."

The other male grumbled, but he straightened up and let his hands fall to the side. "Fine, teacher." He looked over the Assassin and Berserker respectively and nodded his approval after a bit. "I suppose that you know where our Master is?"

"She's inside," Kiritsugu said, "but she's in a coma due to her body adjusting to us and the mistreatment she bore. Nightingale's done her best, but we can't seem to wake her up."

Chiron nodded, his expression now grave. "I see. I'll lay my knowledge at your feet. I seem to be able to use skills outside of my Archer class, so I'll see if I can't do my part." He glanced at the knocked out and dead criminals. "And Achilles and I can serve as guards if need be."

"One question," Nightingale interjected. When all eyes turned to her, she said, with all seriousness, "Do you know how to cook? Because I don't trust Assassin with my life, lest he blows up the kitchen."

While the aforementioned Assassin sputtered and the Hero of Troy fell to the ground laughing, Chiron sighed, yet his own lips formed into a smile. "I believe I can."

* * *

It didn't take long before the others arrived.

Saber, True Name Arthur Pendragon, wandered in a few days after Archer and Rider had arrived. He was pleasant enough to be around, and his skill with Excalibur quickly gave him a position in the Patch guard. Curiously, he was summoned with Avalon and Rhongomyniad, despite being a Saber class and having Saber stats and skills. After some discussion with Kiritsugu and Nightingale, he implanted it into Ruby to bolster her healing rate with the fae artifact.

Caster, True Name Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, arrived a few days after, having been walking straight from Atlas to see her Master. With her EX Territory Creation, she was able to create a powerful Bounded Field to protect the area and speed up the healing of their Master. Furthermore, her familiar Viy was able to patrol Patch and report information with precision and accuracy that humans couldn't match, expanding the amount of information that Kiritsugu got and allowing him to cut two more attempts to obtain Ruby. She also grew to care for Ruby and could be seen frequently sitting near their comatose Master.

Lancer, True Name Cu Chulainn, was the last to arrive, having spawned in some place called the Grimmlands and having fought his way out. He and Arthur seemed to recognize each other from somewhere, and so struck it up like old friends. His rune magic helped greatly in reinforcing the Bounded Field, and his skill with spears ended up with him in the Patch guard.

Thanks to the efforts of Berserker, Saber, Caster, and Lancer, three days after Lancer arrived, their Master awoke from her coma.

* * *

It was a busy day that day.

Anastasia sat on a chair near her master, looking out the window, watching the peasants scurry around like ants. Beside her, Viy stayed near their Master, ready to eliminate anyone who threatened her at a moment's notice.

When Assassin had informed her of what he suspected had happened to Master, she was prepared to kill. It was disgusting and reminded her of why she distrusted the rabble. To think her Master, a five-year-old girl, was mistreated and left for dead when she should have been cared for...

She checked herself. Her powers tended to get out of control if she was angry.

It was funny, she mused, how even space and time could screw up many things, but the things that some people wanted gone or forgotten, it kept the same or amplified it out of proportion. Even away from Chaldea, away from Russia, there still was a great evil to defeat, there were people higher up that ignored the needs of the people, and politics were a pain in the bottom. And yet, there would always be a pure, uncorrupted soul that stood in the way of evil.

She wondered how Kadoc was doing in Chaldea. Even when she had been summoned under Ritsuka Fujimaru and Gudako Fujimaru, she showed personal loyalty to him, just like how Sigurd showed loyalty to Ophelia. She had talked to Nightingale here, but stopped once she realized that Ritsuka, and only Ritsuka, was still searching for Goetia when in her timeline, the twins had been preparing to take on the Third Lostbelt.

Cu Chulainn and Arthur Pendragon (the former being called Proto Cu as she had heard the twins call him due to three other Cu Chulainns living under the same roof) had come from a Grail War in a place called Fuyuki. The two still took the chance to spar, to 'sharpen their skills', but the duchess didn't buy it.

Chiron and Achilles, on the other hand, had come from a Holy Grail War where it had escalated t team battle in a city in Romania called Trifas. Achilles' master had been under control by a darker force working underneath their team, while Chiron's master had been, for better or worse, on the 'evil side.' Even after fighting it out, the Swift Hero still would apologize to the Great Sage when it came up.

Emiya Kiritsugu, or better known among the twins as Assassin EMIYA, came straight from the Counter Force. Without the memorial essence that showed him of a better life, the man was just a combat machine, just like EMIYA Alter. Maybe Master brought out emotion in him, but the villagers, according to Viy, said that talking to him was like talking to a blank slate.

The princess sighed softly and tapped the windowsill absently, watching frost build up where she touched. ' _What a boring day,'_ she thought. Viy hummed in agreement.

And just as she thought that, she heard a breath behind her as the girl stirred.

* * *

Ruby awoke slowly to a lit room.

For a moment, she thought she was in the afterlife, and that she would see her Mama again before she heard a growling sound from her tummy. _'So I'm back here, huh. Guess they didn't want their slave to die after all,'_ she thought bitterly.

"I see you are awake now."

Ruby's head snapped up. That wasn't the mean lady that was supposed to take care of her. She glanced all around the room before she painfully turned her head to the right to see where the voice was coming from.

A pretty lady was looking at her in a seat near the windowsill, her hair the color of fallen snow, like in the fairy taies that Mama read her. She had light blue eyes, and she was dressed like a princess. She even had a pretty looking cape and dress on her, all in white and blue. In her arm was a doll of sorts. Upon noticing her, the girl slowly stood and walked toward the bedridden girl."Please refer to me as Caster for the time being," the pretty lady said primly. "May I ask who you are?"

"Um... I'm Ruby, Ms. Caster. Ruby Rose." The girl turned to look around the princess. "Are you the one who saved me?"

The princess shook her head. "I did not. It was Berserker and Assassin who saved your life. I was only able to accelerate your healing process and watch over you." She tilted her head and murmured something that sounded like, "They're here early." She then turned to Ruby and offered a pale hand toward her as the girl heard the door open. "It seems like the others are here. Would you like to see them?"

The child nodded slowly and the lady got to work, disconnecting the tubes from Ruby's arms. After adjusting the bandages, she slowly lifted Ruby in her arms, and set down the stairs. Ruby nuzzled into the lady's grasp. She was cool, like a nice winter day.

"Do you know how old you are, Ms. Ruby?" Caster asked as she walked down the stairs. Ruby liked the sound of that. Ms. Ruby.

"'M 5," she murmured.

They came into the living room where Ruby and Yang used to play, which now held 6 other people. Caster put her down on a stool and turned to join the others, who turned and stared at Ruby as soon as Caster joined them. Ruby squirmed in her chair as they rose up as one. There was a man who looked like the knight in the stories, a scruffy looking man who kinda reminded her of her Uncle Qrow, a nice looking man with long hair, a man around Caster's age that had funny green hair, a white haired man who had a strange look in his grey eyes, and a white-haired woman who was in some kind of uniform. They all looked at her, then they all bowed to her, even Caster, like she was a long-lost princess. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master," they all introduced.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wha? I'm not a master of anything!" she denied, waving her hands frantically at them.

"Ruby, you are a Master, someone chosen to lead and guide us," Caster explained, her head downcast as she stared at the floor. "We are your Servants, heroes from a time long past chosen to be your eyes, you will, and your blade."

The woman in uniform spoke next. "When you were attacked by Beowolves, I was called to you. I tended to you and kept you safe from harm." Her voice was an odd paradox of harsh and gentle, and Ruby didn't mind listening to it.

Next was the white haired man. "I looked for information about you and any relatives, and I created a web to support you from the shadows." His voice was monotone, like Ruby was speaking to a robot that sounded human.

The long-haired blonde man spoke next. "I helped take care of you with Berserker," he indicated the woman in uniform, "and I worked around the house to support you alongside Caster." Caster nodded quietly.

The green-haired man in armor then spoke. "I, Saber, and Lancer joined the Patch Guard, and helped secured a steady stream of income for you." The blonde haired man and the scruffy man nodded before the scruffy man stepped forward. he stopped and Ruby's flinch, but still spoke. His voice was rough but steady.

"I was summoned to the Grimmlands, my lady, and had to fight my way out. But I recovered this for you," he stated, holding out a package. Ruby slowly took it and untied the knot holding it together, revealing the contents within, and froze.

Inside was a tattered white cloak, a scroll, her mama's twin chakrams, and a small pocketwatch with her mom's rose emblem. As if noticing that she had opened the package, the scroll opened up.

 _"Hello, my little rose and my little sun dragon!"_

Ruby's voice hitched upon hearing her mama's voice and seeing her face.

 _"If you're listening to this...well, sorry, I couldn't keep my promise. I won't be home anytime soon to cook you two the cookies that you like, won't be able to tuck you two into bed, won't be able to read you two your favorite stories. Honestly, I don't know why I'm doing this, but Ozpin insisted. Said it was special procedures, or something."_ The woman on screen sighed, before looking at the screen with a soft smile.

 _"I understand if you two hate your mama, but I want you to know even if you two despise me for dying, I will always love you two, forever and ever. Even if I'm gone, I want you two to become great Huntresses like I was. I'm not forcing you two, now!"_ the Huntress on screen added, waving her hands. _"But if you two follow in my footsteps, remember me, OK? No matter what you two become, know that your mother will always be proud of you!"_ The screen blinked out, leaving Ruby with a blank screen.

With trembling hands, she took the items, before hugging them, crying at her mama's words. She never despised Yang more in that moment. Didn't she say that they would stick together, only to run away with her "real mother" at the slightest moment? Why did she leave her alone, nearly dead, only to be saved by the Patch guard? Why didn't she come home to say bye to daddy?

She cried for a long time before she wiped her eyes as something clicked inside her. She decided then and there that she would become a hero, just like in the stories, and she would train like never before to become one. Her silver eyes hardened as she took in her mother's last wish and locked it deep in her heart. Turning to the Servants, she, with a quiet voice, asked, "May I know who you are?"

Each one answered, one by one.

"Saber, True Name Arthur Pendragon."

"Lancer, True Name Cu Chulainn."

"Archer, True Name Chiron."

"Rider, True Name Achilles."

"Caster, True Name Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. And this is Viy."

"Assassin, True Name Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Berserker, True Name Florence Nightingale."

As one, they lifted their heads and stared at her. "I ask of you, are you our master?" they asked as one.

Ruby looked at each of them, then made her answer. "Yes."

* * *

 **And here we go! The newest story!**

 **If you like this first chapter, please like, favorite, and review! If not, please don't be afraid to post what I did wrong or could have improved! Ruby will be OOC in this story, so be prepared. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: Ruby, Child of Heroes!**


	2. Author's note

SonofOdin112 here.

So... First off, I just want to say I have not abandoned this fic. However, right now I'm greatly displeased with how it turned out. I felt like I jumped the gun with Ruby's character, gave her too many powers without any explanation, and generally bumbled around with this fic.

So, I'm going to scrap all the chapters besides the prologue and restart from scratch, beginning with a arc that describes Ruby growing up and coming to terms with the new life she has chosen. It will be 10 chapters long, one for each Servant, and three focusing on Ruby after that. After that arc, then I'll get into the actual story. Which brings me to the second thing.

I'm about to go to BCT and AIT sometime around a month, so I'm going to completely disappear for around 30 weeks, give or take a few days. So do not be surprised if For All I Hold Dear and Guardian of Void and Magic do not get updated in LONG time.

That being said, I'm not abandoning this fic. I love this fic, personally.

Keep watch for the new chapter 2: Ice Cold Warmth.

Edit: So, if you haven't noticed, I've deleted the other chapters. Again, I'm not abandoning this or wiping it off the face of the earth like **The Spartan's Crowe**. I'm starting off with a new slate, so don't be alarmed. Keep in touch for the new chapter 2.


End file.
